


The Beauty of Green

by tokillaladybug



Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: Color, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Other, that one soulmate au trope about color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokillaladybug/pseuds/tokillaladybug
Summary: Just a drabble about that one soulmate au where you see colors when you meet them for the first time.
Relationships: Cove Holden/Main Character | Jamie Last (Our Life), Cove Holden/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Beauty of Green

Green was your favorite color. It always had been, ever since you were little. Not just any green, though, but the soft, gentle green of the sea when it churned foam upon the shore. That was a color that made you feel at home like you were loved.

It was the very first color you saw at 8 years old and it would always be your favorite. It was the color of Cove, of his hair, and it was the first thing you noticed when you saw him.

You don’t remember much of the time when you were younger before you could see color. You felt so incredibly lucky that you met Cove at such a young age, you were able to have so many extra years together, in color. He was your soulmate and you were his.

You grew up with him, side by side, hand in hand. He was your best friend, your person for life. 

You grew to appreciate so many other colors over the years, because of him. There was the beautiful blue of his eyes, deep and rich and sparkling. There was the yellow of the sun, bright and warm and so beautiful on all those days at the beach. There was the green of the grass on the hill behind your childhood home. 

There were so many beautiful colors in the world, and you grew to love them just as much as you grew to love Cove. 

That made it all the worse when those colors were taken from you. You lost 2 things that day that you would never get back.


End file.
